Drivers may control a current or power at a load device. For instance, a light emitting diode (LED) driver may control a current or power supplied to a string of LEDs. Some drivers may include an alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) to DC converter, such as a flyback, a buck-boost, buck, boost, or another DC to DC converter. Such AC to DC and DC to DC converters output a desired current or power at the load device. For instance, when operating a street lamp for projecting light in a high beam mode when pedestrians are present, the string of LEDs may operate at a higher current or power than when operating in a low beam mode when no pedestrians are present.